


Stolen Kiss

by ahogeboy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Live! School Idol Festival N Girls, SIF Normal Girls, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: Misaki and Ryo hang out after class





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot for my N Girl blog on tumblr~

“What are you reading, Ryo?” Misaki asked, leaning on the desk next to her. School had ended quite a while ago, and the two were waiting for the rest of their group so they could start practice, though it seemed they were late. 

“Ah, just the script for an old play. The wording is quite beautiful in these old books.” The actress answered with a quiet chuckle, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“I see. You really do love theatre, don’t you?” The brunette asked, smiling at her. Misaki admired Ryo, in all honesty. She was passionate about acting, passionate about being an idol, and amazing at both of those things. Ryo could somehow switch personalities with the change of a costume, could read words printed in black and white with such colorful emotion, and brought life to every stage she stood on. How did she do it…? Perhaps it was her many years of practice, or maybe it was that she was just born to be onstage. 

“You’ve been staring. Is something wrong?” Ryo asked, snapping Misaki out of her thoughts.

“No, no, there isn’t anything wrong..” She murmured, a bit embarrassed that she’d been caught staring. 

“You know, Misaki, I admire you as well.”

What? How did she…?

“One’s facial expression can say a lot about what they’re thinking of, you know. You’re not so hard to read.”

There was a pause, Misaki not knowing exactly what to say about that, until they heard Koyuki’s voice calling for them down the hall. 

“Ah, I suppose we should head to practice now, shouldn’t we?” Ryo chuckled once more, closing her book before standing up. Before Misaki could move, however, Ryo turned to her and planted a short, yet sweet kiss on her lips. It was too quick for Misaki to even process what was happening in the moment, much less kiss back. A stolen kiss…

“What are you standing there for, Misaki? Let’s go!” Koyuki chirped, poking her head into the room. The brunette blinked a few times, still in surprise, before nodding and make her way towards the door.


End file.
